The Sorceress's Knight
by Rising Legends
Summary: Yugi and the others want to find out why Aya is seeing all these things......But when Aya gets controlled by the soreceress, they need to find out how to get her back to normal. The answers may be all she ever longed for....


(I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh)

Grandpa: Aya, please help me with the soup, lease! I got to take care of the store!

Aya: Arigh', Grandpa Mutou!! (runs into the kitchen. Grandpa Mutou walks out)

Yugi: (walks into the kitchen. Watches Aya cast fire to heat up the soup. She was wearing her usual jeans and white tank top. She has her smile all the way. Thought) Aya's been pretty happy since she became a summoner…..especially having Yami as her knight…heh heh!

Yami: (in yugi's thoughts. Blushes)…..uh…….

Aya: (Aya accidentally sets her pant leg on fire. Yugi gets a sweat drop. Aya casts water on her pant leg and the fire ends.)

Yugi: She's still got some practicing to do though……..Well, at least it's better than being taken over by…ugh….Celtas…………

Yami: (in Yugi's thoughts) Yes, much better, or she'll be causing destruction….

Yugi: (while walking to his room. Talking to Yami in his thought. ) Yeah. (stops and sits on the couch.) I'll never forget that day….we almost lost her………..

(A week before Duelist Kingdom)

Joey: Aw, damn! No way!

Aya: Heh, better believe it!

Joey: Shit, I lost to a girl!

Alec: What's wrong with losing to a girl?!

Joey: Uh…nothing, Ali! Nothin'!! (sweat drop)

Tea: I can't wait for you guys to duel in Duelist Kingdom!

Tristan: Yeah, it's gonna be fun to watch!!

Bakura: Especially Yugi's duels. (looks at Yugi, who's running in from the door)

Yugi: Aya, why didn't you wake me up?!!

Aya: Tch, I did! But you wouldn't!

Yugi: -.-

Alec: Well, class is startin' soon. Better get to our seats. You know how Mr. Okawashi gets mad.

Tristan: Yeah. (shivers) cree-py!

(they run back into their seats.)

Aya: (getting her books out. Stops for a few seconds. Notices someone out the window.) Hm? (looks. A woman with long blonde hair smirks) 0.0 . (rubs her eyes. Looks again. No one's there)…..what….?…I was just seeing things…I was just seeing things………

Yugi: (looks over at Aya) Aya, you okay?

Aya:…hm? (looks at Yugi) Oh, I'm fine. I'm fine.

Yugi:……(has a strange look on his face)

(the bell rings. All the students sit down. Mr. Okawashi comes in with a suitcase)

Mr. Okawashi: Good morning, students.

Everyone: Good Morning, Sensei Okawashi!!

Aya: (suddenly feels hot. Feels her head. Thought) Is it hot in here……?

Okawashi: Well, everyone seems to be here toda----(looks over at Aya)….Ms. Mirayu?

Aya:….(still feeling her head with sweat)

Okawashi: Ms. Mirayu??

Aya: Huh?! looks Oh…..sorry, Sensei Okawashi.

Okawashi: You aright there, Ms. Mirayu?

Aya: Yes, I'm fine.

Okawashi: Are you sure? You seem to be---

Aya: I'm fine!!! (screams out)

(Everyone gets real silent. Joey looks at Tristan, Tea, Yugi, and Bakura. They shrug. Yugi looks at Aya.)

Yugi: (eye widens. Thought) Yami….Yami!

Yami: (in Yugi's thoughts) Yes, Yugi? What is it?

Yugi: thoughts Do you see a glow in Aya's eyes?

Yami: (looks at Aya)….hmm…..yes….it seems to be a fire glow.…where have I seen it before?

Aya: (gasp)….sorry, Sensei.

Okawashi:…well, it's…..quite aright……

Student: (whispers) Well, there's something that went wrong in this world…

Okawashi: Mr. Haitao!!

Haitao: Yes, sensei?!

Okawashi: I heard that remark! After school for you today!

Haitao: (mumbles) yes, sir…

Kaiba: thought) Well, he was right……

Okawashi: Well, let's get with our lesson. (writes on the chalkboard)

Aya: (becomes sleepy)……………

Yugi: (thought) Aya…………….

Aya: (thought) What is this feeling…?! Could it be that this has something to do with that freaky woman outside…?! (hears a siren) AAH!!! (falls from her seat. Kneeling with her hands on her head)

(students stand up to see what's happening)

Student: What's going on?!

Student: Whoa!!

Okawashi: Ms. Mirayu!!

Aya: AAHH!

Joey: Yo! Ay'!

Yugi: AYA!!!!

Aya:…ugh……(faints. Joey catches her)

Okawashi: Oh dear!!! Mr. Wheeler, take her to the nurse's office!

Joey: Yes, sir! (carries Aya on his back.)

Yugi: Sensei, can we go too?

Okawashi: Do as you wish!!

(Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Alec, and Bakura run out the door)

That was a frightening moment I didn't know what was going on…..

(Nurse's office)

Aya:…ugh….(slowly wakes up)…

Yugi: Aya! You aright?

Aya:…I'm---

Bakura: What happened back there, Aya?

Tea: You scared us to death.

Alec: Screaming, kneeling on the floor…(shivers)

Joey: And also--

Tristan: Hey! Hey! Hey! You guys!

(everyone stops)

Tristan: Give Aya some time, people. I know you're worried, but don't rush for answers!

Tea:……….

Bakura:….You're right. Sorry.

Yugi:..So, Aya, you feeling aright?

Aya: Yes, I am….but….what happened?

Alec: (Tells everything that happened)

Aya:…That happened…?

Joey: (nods) It was all the sudden.

Tea: Scary, huh?

Aya: Please! I don't want to think of more of that crap!!

Tristan: See…told you guys…

Joey: Tch, shiii…………….

Aya:….what time is it?

Bakura: (looks at his watch) almost time to get home.

Joey: Let's just get out early, aright'?

Alec: Thank god we don't have h.w. .

Aya:…You guys…..I just….

Yugi: Hm?

Aya:…want to walk home alone….

Yugi:….Aya…..

everyone stays silent)

(Afterschool at the park)

Yugi: Darn, what happened to Aya back there (flashback to when she started to act weird) I wish I could talk to her….but….Tristan's right. She needs time to relax…….I feel so eager to know……I want to protect her………..

Voice: Then protect her.

Yugi: Huh? (looks up. Sees a green cloaked man standing a few feet away from him. Doesn't show his face. Yami comes out)

Yami: Who….are you….?

Man: Save her…before it's two late…..

Yami: From what?!

Man: (slowly disappears)

Yami: Wait!! (fully gone) Damn! (kicks his foot to the ground)

Yugi: (spirit) You think he was on our side?

Yami: (leans on a bench) I don't know……

Aya: (walks past the park. Notices Yugi's hair do. Thought) Yugi………should I tell him?….He is my best friend………….(looks back.)………………..Yugi!!!!!

Yami: Hm? (turns around) Aya!

Aya: (gasp) Yami!!! (starts to blush) I thought you were---

Yami: It doesn't matter Aya.

Aya:……………

Yami: (stares at Aya. Starts walking towards her) Now, Aya. Tell us what happened.

Aya: Us?

Yami: Yugi and I. The others will have to hear it too. (stops in front of her)

Aya:…Bu--

Yami: But what? (puts his hand on her shoulder. She looks down)

Aya:…..But what if they think I'm a freak?! Psycho?! Crazy?! I'll become an out---

Yami: ( Grabs her wrist really tight) Aya…!!!! What happened?!

Aya:…Your grip……

Yami:….

Aya:…..It….hurts….

Yami: I'm not going to let go until you tell me………

Aya:…….(looks at him. Yami has a serious face, like always, but more serious than ever before.).............(Tear)


End file.
